Telephone
by Belle an' Maria
Summary: Just a TwoShot about what happens when the flock decides to play a game. Little bit of Fax. Review please!
1. Part One

a/n: Ohhkay..So this is my first fanfic. Ever. So I would **really **appreciate reviews. I'd rather you not flame me, but if this Two-Shot is _that bad_...Whatever. So thanks, and, this will be a Two-Shot, and I'll be getting up the next chapter when I can!

Disclaimer: Obviously, Maximum Ride, is not mine(Although I dearly wish it was), and my name is not James Patterson.

"Max, I wanna play a game."

I looked over at Angel, who was feeding Total a roasted (burned) marshmallow. The seven of us were sitting around a campfire, roasting some marshmallows we'd picked up at the local store.

"Me too!" Exclaimed Nudge, excited at the prospect of games. "We should play like, seven tappers or something, I mean, I really liked that game, it was one that my class played once during recess when it was raining, when we were going to school at Anne's. I miss Anne, don't you? I mean, she couldn't cook at all, but she was, like, a parent, and, well we've never had a home like that. Well, we did have a home, but Iggy and Gasman blew that up after-"

"Okay, what game do you want to play?" I said, cutting off Nudge's speech.

The Flock started to throw out ideas. Nudge liked "Seven Tappers", Iggy wanted to play "Bombs" (Although I think he was being sarcastic…), Gazzy wanted to play tag or something because he was tired of sitting, Fang didn't say anything (of course), and Angel was thinking.

"I know!" exclaimed Total. We all looked at him expectantly. "Let's play Telephone!" We stared.

"What?" Gazzy said, speaking for everyone.

"Total, we don't have a telephone." Nudge stated. The dog rolled his eyes.

"No, let's play the game telephone."

_Yeah. Okay. **That** makes more sense._

"Teach us how to play!" Angel said, rubbing his back. Total wiggled happily and began to explain the rules of "Telephone".

"Okay, so one person thinks of something to say, and then whispers it into the person's ear who's sitting next to them. It can be anything, but it's more fun if it's either something confusing, or a tongue twister. Then they have to whisper it to the next person, and so on, until it gets to the person next to the person who started. That person has to say it out loud, and see if it's the same message that the first person passed on. And, you can only say the message once, no repeats." Total stopped, out of breath from his explanation.

"How exactly do you know all of this?" Asked Iggy curiously.

I really did not want to play this game. God knows what Iggy and Gazzy could come up with to pass around. Pranksters.

_Come on Max, just play the game. Look how excited they are._

_Yeah, whatever Voice._

Though, I had to admit, the Voice had a point. They did look excited. I sighed to myself, and Fang glanced at me.

"Headache?" I shook my head and smiled half-heartedly.

"Nope. I-"

"I got one!!! Can I start, Max??? Pleaseee?" Nudge pleaded.

"No!" Gazzy said, looking upset. "I have something better!"

"Guys," I said, attempting to break up the fight before it started, "Rock paper scissors it if you have to."

"Fine, go ahead Nudge." Nudge smiled happily, and thought for a moment.

_Great .She's gonna have some really long tongue twister that no one else can say._

_But that's really half the fun, isn't it?_

……_Shut up_

Nudge grinned to herself, and leaned over to whisper something in Angel's ear. It was a few seconds long, and Angel looked pretty confused.

"What?? Is that even a word? Say it again, I missed it." Nudge leaned in to tell Angel again, but Gazzy and Total both protested. The two girls scowled.

"It's okay Ange," I said soothingly, "Just tell me what you heard."

She put her arms around my neck, and whispered, "A skunk sat on a thump and stump the thunk stunk….." She hesitated.

_Oh god, I could tell where this was going._

"But…the stump thunk the skunk skunk thunk."

I raised my eyebrows. Wow. Okay then….

I sighed, and whispered it to Fang (or as much as I could remember, anyway).

"A skunk thump a stump…."

No, that was wrong. Oh, shoot.

_Oh, come on Max _

_Shut up_

"……but the stump thunk the skunk stuck, er, stunk, and…….skunk thunk the stump thunk stunk."

Fang gave me an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, and said, "That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." Everyone laughed. He smiled at me, and then turned to Gazzy to repeat the message. I blushed, and grabbed another marshmallow.

I did not like him. I was not blushing.

_Liar._

Fang rattled it off to Gazzy in a matter of seconds. I wish I had that good of a memory. Finally, Gazzy told Iggy, who could not have been more confused.

"Thunk is not a word!!" Iggy informed Nudge. "I already know this is wrong."

"Thunk is a word, and you have to tell us all what you heard." Nudge said, poking him.

Iggy scowled, and then said, "A stump thunked a skunk and the skunk thunk it stunk to be thunk and stuck the thunk." There were a few seconds of silence before we all burst out into laughter.

"What was it really?" I asked Nudge. She grinned.

"It's just a tongue twister, is all. A skunk sat on a stump and thunk the stump stunk, but the stump thunk the skunk stunk."

So, we took turns starting, and making up our own tongue twisters. I don't even wanna repeat a few, and I probably couldn't anyways. Finally, it got quiet, and I knew they were tired. I was tired too.

"Hey guys, time to go to sleep." I said quietly, "More flying tomorrow."

"Wait," Gazzy said suddenly, "I have one more."

a/n: See? It wasn't that bad!! Review. Please!?!? -Belle


	2. Okay, listen

Don't hate me?

Yes, _I know_ I said I would update.

Um.

I lied.

Unintentionally, though.

But to be completely honest, I really don't like this story.

I think it's not very well written, and kind of OOC.

**But...**

I will update.

However, I do have soccer, jazz band, concert band, spanish club, tons of homework, friends, and lots of stuff to do.

So don't hold your breath for it, okay?

Just know it'll be coming eventually.

Love, Belle.


End file.
